


Woof.

by big_slug



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Apologies, Bathing/Washing, Bondage, Bukkake, Cock Warming, Collars, Come Eating, Consensual Underage Sex, Degradation, Dom/sub, Filthy, Intense Humiliation, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Mike being dominated by his friends, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Semi-Public Humiliation, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/big_slug/pseuds/big_slug
Summary: Will, Lucas and Dustin have had it with Mike. They can only take so much neglect from their friend before they snap - Now the threshold is reached, and Mike will pay.Basically just Mike being dominated and humiliated by his friends. Read at your own risk.
Relationships: Dustin Henderson/Mike Wheeler, Lucas Sinclair/Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 19
Kudos: 44





	Woof.

**Author's Note:**

> Why... why did I do this?  
> It's actually easy; I think Mike was a major asshole in S3, and ever since it aired I kinda wanted to punish him for it. So I thought to myself, what if his behavior hasn't improved after S3? What would his friends do if he continued to neglect them for several more years? Probably not what is happening in this fic, but this developed a mind of its own, and now it's a filthy, kinky monster. So again, read at your own risk.  
> Also, there are probably tons of typos. Sorry.

„Don‘t do that, please.“

„Do what?“

Mike had his ear pressed flat against the wooden door of the basement bathroom. He knew he had fucked up big time, and not just once; The last two and a half years had been a complete fuckup in some regards. Tonight he would pay for it, they would dish out his well deserved punishment for being such a shitty friend. And a part of him was nervous, sure, but another part was exhilarated at the idea of his friends having their way with him.

Lucas spoke up again. „Don‘t twist the words in my mouth, is all I‘m saying. Guys, this is just about getting back at him a little. If you‘re not in on it, at least don‘t stand in the way. But... look, Byers, you do want to see him on his knees, don‘t you? Think of all the shit he‘s given us for years.“

There was a short pause. Mike could imagine Will shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Finally, he mumbled „Yes. He‘s been an ass, even after... y‘know, Starcourt and everything.“

„He _has_ been an ass.“ Dustin agreed. „So what‘s the plan? What do we do with him?“

„Thing is...“ Lucas said, and Mike pressed even harder into the door to be able to hear every single whisper. But he was disappointed when Lucas continued. „I‘m pretty sure he can hear us talking. So how about we go upstairs and leave him hanging a little more? I actually brought some stuff that I want to show you. I mean, we don‘t _have_ to use it, but still.“

„You hear that, Mike?“ Will said loudly. „You stay in there and think about how you‘ve treated your friends while we think of a good punishment.“

„Y-Yes.“ Mike called. „I‘ll be here. Guys I don‘t even know where to start, I mean, I‘m so-“

„Save your apologies for when you‘re _really_ sorry.“ Dustin deadpanned. „We‘ll be right back and there will be hell to pay, Michael.“

Their voices began decreasing in volume as Mike could hear all three of them trample up the stairs. No one was in the house tonight, as Mike‘s parents had booked a one week vacation, something that was supposed to fix their marriage. And because _obviously_ Mike could not be trusted with watching over his little sister, she was staying at their grandparents‘ house.

Much to Mike‘s dismay (and Will‘s elation) El was having a girls‘ night with Max. But at least a small part of Mike was glad about it too, because maybe now, after all this time, he could finally start paying Will and the others back for their patience with his stupid lovesick self. He wondered where it had all gone wrong... when his hazy teenage mind had decided that his girlfriend was the only person in the world worth spending time with.

„Yeah, fuck yourself, Wheeler.“ he mumbled in the dark of the tiny bathroom, now with his back against the door and his knees pulled up to his body. „Looks like you‘re gonna reap what you‘ve sown.“ All he could hear were footsteps upstairs - probably just Lucas walking back and forth like he often did during discussions. Mike felt his heart doing flips in his chest.

„...not gonna tell them. Guys, promise this. Max and El can‘t know about this.“ Will‘s voice appeared when the door to the upstairs clicked again.

„Promise.“ Lucas said with a sense of finality to his voice.

„Promise.“ Dustin repeated. „Not one word to the girls about tonight.“

His words had a profound effect on Mike. Partly soothing, partly frightening. Not telling the girls was a good thing - On the other hand, what punishment could be so bad that Max and El could never know about it?

„Okay, Mike! Listen here!“ Lucas‘ voice broke through the raging train of Mike‘s thoughts. „We‘re letting you out now, and you will do whatever we say without protest or question. Am I making myself clear?“

Mike swallowed dry, nervous but also curious. „Yes.“

„First of all...“ Dustin said. „...that‘s _Yes, Sir_. Understood?“

„Yes, Sir.“ Mike pressed out, deciding to go with it, at least for now. There was no doubt that they would let it go if he seriously objected to anything. He was a jackass, but they were his friends nonetheless.

„Good. Get on your knees in there. You will stay on your knees unless told otherwise, and from now on, you‘ll only speak when asked to.“

„Yes, Sir.“ When Mike knelt down on the tiled floor, he supposed this was well deserved. The second the door opened, letting in the moody light of the basement at night, he felt totally humiliated.

Even more so when Lucas came right at him and slapped him across the cheek. „I didn‘t ask you to speak. Now get out of there. On all fours.“

Mike _almost_ let an apology slip, but he reminded himself not to push his luck. He was going to get it bad enough tonight anyways, so he obeyed, anxious to find out what his friends had in store for him. Lucas seemed the most confident out of the three, with Dustin and Will sort of rolling along. They certainly didn‘t look uncomfortable, though.

Mike came to a kneeling halt in front of his friends, expectantly looking up at their stern faces. His cheeks were burning up already, a feeling that he somehow didn‘t even hate. „You‘ve been a piece of shit, Mike.“ Will sighed. „You know, I was really, honestly happy for you for a while. I just... didn‘t think you‘d forget about your best friends in the blink of an eye.“

„I-“ Mike started, but a second blow, this time from Will, hit his cheek.

„You do not speak.“ Will growled. „You listen. Look at yourself, Mike. You were a leader. _Our_ leader. We depended on you, and we trusted you. Shit, we needed you, and what do you do? When was the last time you called _me?_ I didn‘t think our Paladin could ever fall this far.“

„No one ever asked you _not_ to spend time with your girlfriend.“ Lucas continued. „I mean, look at me and Max! It‘s a process Mike. It involves some work, trying to find a healthy balance, but it _can_ be done. El wouldn‘t think less of you.“

And so, for the next minutes, Mike had no other choice but to kneel on the floor and listen, and the more Will spoke, the more facts and examples of his own behavior Dustin and Lucas threw at him, the more he had to bow his head in shame. He was enjoying this whole punishment thing less and less, but then again, he wasn‘t supposed to enjoy it at all.

Once again, it was Will who finished. „You know, we could just let you go. We could walk out and at least take some time off from you, but you still mean something to us. So if we mean anything to you, you‘re going to take your punishment like a man and become a better friend. Do you understand?“

Mike blinked. God, what a piece of shit he was. Just one glimpse of those hazel eyes. One kiss on those perfect lips and he was done for. How could it take _that_ little for him to throw his friends out of the window? The worst part was that he knew how much El loved them, and they loved El too, so he had basically forced them to be angry with her as well for stealing him.

„I asked you a question.“ Will said coldly.

„Y-Yes, Sir.“ Mike croaked. „I‘m sorry, Sir.“

„Alright.“ Lucas clapped his hands, almost with enthusiasm. „Now that you know _why_ you‘re being punished, we can get started. Take off your shirt.“

„My-“ Another slap hit Mike‘s face - again in the exact same spot, which probably was bright red by now.

„I can do this all night.“ Lucas said lightly. „But I bet you can‘t. So take off your shirt, or things are gonna get ugly.“

Mike didn‘t dare speak, not even to apologize, but he also didn‘t dare actually obey for a few seconds. It was only when Lucas closed in on him again that Mike threw off his polo shirt.

„Finally.“ Dustin remarked. „Go on. Your pants are next. But if you make us wait that long again, you‘re gonna be sorry.“

This was easily the most humiliating thing Mike had ever done, and yet he slipped out of his pants and threw them in the corner with his shirt. It wasn‘t like his friends had never seen him in his briefs, but they had usually been in a state of undress as well, and the fact that he was kneeling while they were towering above him didn‘t help a lot either.

Mike couldn‘t look them in the eyes anymore, instead opting to stare at his bare knees that were beginning to hurt on the hard wood floor, only covered with a thin old carpet.

„I brought something.“ Lucas continued lightly after a few moments of tense silence. „You‘re not gonna like it, but you‘re not supposed to.“ Up until now he and Dustin had blocked off Mike‘s view of the couch quite well, so when he reached for what he had brought, Mike‘s throat ran dry. „I told Will and Dustin this, so I guess it‘s fair if you know too. This is something Max and I have been using for a while to... have some more fun in the bedroom. Don‘t worry, it‘s clean.“

A pink dog collar was now dangling in front of Mike‘s face, and he stared at it, transfixed and frightened by its motion. It was hanging from a black leather leash.

„For the record, he doesn‘t want to tell us if it‘s him or Max who gets to wear this.“ Will chuckled. „But I guess it doesn‘t really matter, huh? Because tonight it‘s gonna be you, Mike.“ And without Mike even defending himself, Will put the collar around his neck. It was almost a perfect fit, Lucas decided to tighten it just a little.

So this was Mike‘s life now? Kneeling in front of his friends, just clad in a pair of white briefs and a pink dog collar? Lucas tugged on the leash a little, making Mike gargle and crawl forwards a few inches. This was more than a little uncomfortable. „Good. Very good. Now there‘s one more thing.“ And again Lucas took something from the couch; A pair of mittens, for whatever reason.

„Dogs...“ Dustin explained „...don‘t have hands. They have paws, right? So we‘re gonna give you some paws.“

_Oh_ , Mike thought. Without even being told to, he obediently held out his hands. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it right. There was no backing out now, so Mike surrendered to whatever plans they had for tonight. Lucas pulled a zip tie around the base of each mitten, tightening them just enough so that Mike couldn‘t slip out of them without considerable effort. In the end, Mike thought he had rarely ever felt this helpless before. All he could do was wiggle his fingers a little. What is man without his thumbs?

„Now you‘re a good dog.“ Will praised, but with a tinge of sarcasm. „Yeah, such a good dog.“ He even petted the back of Mike‘s head. „Let‘s see just _how_ good you can be for us. Maybe you can earn yourself a treat.“

Mike would soon learn what that meant, when Lucas handed over the leash to Will, allowing him to tug on it. „Come on, don‘t be stubborn. It‘s gonna happen anyway. Let‘s go for a walk.“

For a brief, terrifying second, Mike thought that Will wanted to go outside with him - he would have drawn the line there, though, because the sounds of cars and even muffled voices were still coming through the walls. It was barely nine, the sun hadn‘t set yet, and the day had been as bright and friendly as a summer day could be.

To his relief, Mike ended up being led around the basement by his leash, Will putting up a pace that was ever so slightly too fast for Mike to follow on all fours. He felt the constant tug of the dog collar around his neck. Will did this for a good ten minutes while Dustin and Lucas were just relaxing on the couch, watching the scene with amusement. The hardest thing to get used to were the mittens, the way they left Mike with almost no room to move his fingers, rendering his hands useless.

The ring of the doorbell put an end to this humiliation. Mike jumped when it rang, letting out a strangled cry. Who the _hell_ was coming to visit at such a time? But more importantly, where could Mike hide if someone were to barge in now? He was beginning to panic. „Guys, get me-“

But Will cut him off with a sharp tug on the leash. „Shut up! Be a good boy and sit. That‘s just the pizza guy.“

Upon Mike‘s questioning stare, Lucas explained „I ordered pizza when we were upstairs. My treat. I‘ll go get the door, okay? Be good, Mikey.“

Like the dog he was, Mike sat on the carpet. Dustin followed Lucas upstairs. „I‘ll get the plates.“

Now alone with Will, Mike gazed up at his friend, entirely unable to stop the guilt coursing through his veins, and popping up alongside it were all those memories of afternoons spent without a second thought about the people closest to him. His palm resting on Mike‘s hair, Will smirked. „Don‘t look at me with those puppy eyes. I told you two fucking years ago that‘s you‘re being a dick, and _nothing_ changed. You had this coming, but tomorrow morning it‘ll all be forgiven.“ And Mike even leaned into Will‘s touch to his cheek, a simple sign of affection he thought he didn‘t deserve.

Dustin came downstairs with four plates from the kitchen, Lucas following him suit. „Okay, so we got pepperoni, obviously. Will, you get your precious olives, whatever you like about them. Appalling Anchovies for Dustin and... ground beef for Mike. See, we even got our little dog his favorite.“

Mike didn‘t think he could feel any more ashamed; He actually, honestly, did not remember all his friends‘ favorite toppings, and still they knew his. „Alrighty, there you go.“ said Dustin as he put a plate with a few slices of pizza on the ground.

„You can‘t be serious-“ Mike cut himself off at the sight of Lucas‘ hand raised, ready to clash with his cheek again.

„That‘s still _Sir_ to you. And we are serious. Are you gonna be a good boy, or are you gonna go hungry tonight?“

Blood rushing hot into his head, Mike turned his face away. He gasped when Will‘s thumb and index finger closed in a vice-like grip around his chin and forced him to look up again. „Say it, Mikey. Say what you want.“

„I-“ Mike mumbled. „I wanna be a good boy, Sir.“

Will nodded, satisfied with the response. He unhooked the leash from Mike‘s collar for the moment. „Then go ahead and have your pizza. Come on, doesn‘t it look good?“ Will hummed „Yum...“ after taking his first bite.

Usually, now that they were all seated comfortably - well, most of them anyways - and now that they had their pizza, it would be time to put on a movie. Not tonight, though. It seemed as if Mike was made out to be their entertainment for the night. The way he shamefully and pathetically tried to eat his pizza was a cause for applause. Crawling up to his plate, bowing down over it, attempting to get even a little bit of food into his mouth.

Initially he was only able to lick and nibble some of the topping off, all while his friends were watching and cheering him on. Maybe it would have been easier if Mike wasn‘t hungry. And if the pizza wasn‘t actually good. But Mike was starving, the pizza was delicious, and he found himself actually wanting to eat it for real. Only, it was next to impossible, and the process quickly became frustrating.

Finally Mike managed to get a slice between his teeth. By now he had become a little too greedy for his own good, though, and about halfway through gobbling it down he threw his head back to speed up the process - only for the slice to rip in half, and for it to land on his chest, from where it slid down to his belly, leaving a trail of warm pizza sauce behind on his bare skin.

Lucas, Dustin and Will laughed, toasting each other with plastic cups of coke. „Okay, okay, I think that‘s enough.“ Will pressed out in between fits of laughter. „Mikey, get over here so I can feed you. This is painful to watch.“

Dustin let out a low chuckle. „You‘re a better friend than he deserves, man.“

„What, for not wanting him to starve?“ Will picked up Mike‘s plate, and with Mike sitting by his feet like a good dog, he held a slice so that Mike could eat it.

„T-Thank you... Sir.“ Mike said, although he knew he wasn‘t supposed to.

„I‘ll let that slide, Mike.“ Will said. „But remember, you don‘t speak without permission. If you want to say something just... I don‘t know, uh...“

Lucas shrugged. Being experienced with this sort of activity, he of course knew what to do. „Tap one of us with your paw. But only if it‘s really necessary. Keep in mind that you‘re a good boy.“

Instead of answering, Mike nodded. He allowed Will to feed him some more, oddly content with the affection he was being shown. When there was hardly anything left of the pizza, Mike even found it in him to relax, although with the knowledge that not only his body, but also his face was smeared red with sauce. Overall not a particularly pleasant feeling, so he nudged Lucas‘ leg with his ‚paw‘.

Lucas only blinked at him, his cold stare making it clear to Mike that he wasn‘t allowed to talk. So instead, he pointed at his own face as best as he could. „Oh no no no...“ Lucas chuckled lowly. „Dogs don‘t care about being filthy, do they? You‘re staying that way until we decide to give you a bath.“

Mike huffed out a breath. But surely, they would give him something to drink if he asked for it. He nudged Lucas again, this time sticking his tongue out, panting. Dustin was just stretching his legs. „Aw, look. Our little doggie is thirsty. I got it, guys.“

And Mike got exactly what he expected; A plastic bowl filled with water, set down on the carpet in front of him. By now Mike knew the drill, and while it was deeply embarrassing, he was so thirsty that he immediately bowed down and began lapping at it. „Good boy.“ Dustin praised. „Good boy, Mike. See, it‘s not that hard if you just- Mike!“

Of course Mike knew it was stupid, but hell, he couldn‘t stand the feeling of being so dirty. Before anyone could stop him, he had taken the bowl between his front teeth and spilled the remaining water all over himself, in the hopes of washing off at least some of the sauce. However, his mistake was more serious than he realized at that point.

„Mike!“ Dustin cried again. „Guys, I think he doesn‘t quite get it yet.“

Lucas sighed. „Looks like it. Mike... do you know what happens to dogs who spill their water? Well, I guess not what I‘m about to do now, unless the owner is a major asshole, but still. Come on, off with those briefs.“

Mike had suspected something like that; He had known that tonight would take this route eventually, and yet a cold feeling of dread washed over his body. Usually, when they were naked around each other, they made sure not to pay too much attention. You don‘t look at your friend‘s dick in the locker rooms or the showers, but here in Mike‘s basement, this would be a different story. Mike didn‘t comply fast enough, as Lucas went ahead and slapped him across the cheek again. „Mike...“ he warned.

And even when Mike did try to get out of his briefs, it was difficult to say the least, having his hands constricted by those mittens. He rolled around on the floor, pawing haplessly at his underwear, which was no doubt another source of amusement to the others. „On all fours.“ Lucas said, once Mike had shed this last layer of clothing.

Mike had barely any time to let the embarrassment flow through his veins. He did remember, though, the last time any of his friends had actually seen his dick. Almost four years ago, and even back then it had just been Will. Somehow, Mike could never feel ashamed of anything in front of Will. Especially not as a giddy twelve year old who had just discovered the most amazing thing in the world, something he absolutely _had_ to show Will. They had then jerked off together a couple of times, but just until it sort of fizzled out in the wake of Will‘s disappearance and never resumed. They hadn‘t even talked about it again.

„On all fucking fours!“ Lucas repeated sharply. „You‘re not making it easier for yourself, dog!“

This time, Mike hurried to comply. The way Lucas was holding the leather leash was making him uneasy, and his fear was confirmed when it smacked against his naked ass. Mike, who could not remember ever being spanked, jerked forwards. But in front of him was only the couch, so there really wasn‘t any place to go. Dustin raked his fingers through Mike‘s hair and forced him to lay his head in Will‘s lap. „Just be a good dog and take it.“ Will shushed. „You‘re gonna feel better in the morning.“

Well, who cared about the morning? Mike was living in the here and now, and that was a painful time and place to exist. He didn‘t count how many times the leash clapped down on his ass, but he would have lost count about half way through anyways. No one seemed to mind the pained noises that he was making, not even when they turned into sobs - though Mike suspected that he would have gotten it worse if he had actually broken the rules and said something.

Mike was breathing heavy, he knew that his face was tear-streaked, as Will‘s lap was wet. Lucas hummed. „If you could only see your ass right now. I‘d say you‘ll have a bit of trouble sitting for a few days.“ He brought the leash down one final time, but Mike could only breathe out a dry sob. „Now turn around and show them my excellent work.“

Mike‘s face felt about as hot and tingly as his beaten backside when he turned around. He quickly followed the command „Head down.“, bringing himself into the most obscenely humiliating position he had ever been in.

Showing off his ass, cheeks spread, to his friends wasn‘t even the worst part, though. „Look at that, he‘s fucking hard.“ Dustin commented. „Mike, turn around and sit.“ Mike quickly did as he was told, and once he was sitting on his calves, ass hurting like never before, his dick was sticking right up to his belly button. It wasn‘t just hard, Mike really did feel the overwhelming need to get off.

Will chuckled, maybe a little uneasy with this new development. „Have we found a secret kink of yours? Just so you know, good boys don‘t jerk themselves off. But I guess your paws are pretty useless for that anyways, huh?“

Mike knew he could make it work with those mittens on, but there was no point in trying if that meant another spanking - a second beating would draw blood, judging from the pain he was already feeling.

Lucas hooked the leash back into Mike‘s collar, ran it around one of the couch feet, and hooked the other end into the collar as well. „Star Wars marathon?“ he asked smugly, as if they hadn‘t already discussed this. With little to no room to get comfortable, Mike knew he would have to sit this one out. At least Dustin brought him another water dish, which he didn‘t spill this time.

For the duration of the first movie, Mike could do nothing but sit like a good boy by his owners‘ feet. What unsettled him was the fact that he soaked up every bit of attention he got during that time. They took turns petting his hair, and Mike even got to rest his cheek on Will‘s thigh again. He didn‘t miss that Will was hard, as were the other two. All of them had taken to stroking themselves through their pants. Will even rocked slightly again‘s Mike‘s face a few times. „So docile. Looks like he‘s really learning to appreciate us, guys.“

„I don‘t know...“ Lucas answered. Until now he had been paying attention to Darth Vader‘s duel with Obi-Wan. When he looked at Mike, his brows were furrowed. „Maybe he‘s just playing with us. Dogs can be pretty manipulative, so we‘re definitely not letting this get in the way of his punishments. We‘re sticking to the plan.“

If it was Lucas‘ mission to make Mike even more uneasy, he had now succeeded, especially since he didn‘t say another word for the remainder of the movie. Dustin turned the lights back on while the credits were still rolling. „It‘s really time they made another one.“

„A Star Wars movie?“ Will asked, stretching his legs. „I don‘t know. There‘s great potential... for failure. I‘d rather see Star Wars stay as perfect as it is today, thank you very much.“

„It‘s not like your opinion is gonna stop George Lucas or anything. But, I mean, we can always punch him in the throat if he fucks it up, if that helps. So... do we start on _Empire_ right away?“

Mike did not seriously believe they had forgotten him. That was impossible the way he was still sitting there in broad view of everyone. Still, he had hoped they would at least finish the marathon first.

„No way.“ Lucas chuckled. „Look at how horny our little doggy still is. I think he really wants a chance to get off now. Too bad he‘s not gonna get it. I on the other hand...“ He was grinning. And Dustin and Will were grinning too, only adding to Mike‘s nervousness. He angled his head to express his confusion without words.

„Oh, don‘t worry.“ Will said. „We‘re not gonna hurt you, but I‘ve got to be honest, I‘ve been wanting to do this for a long time.“ Mike didn‘t ask what, for fear of more punishment, but he soon learned when Will unzipped his jeans. Dustin and Lucas did the same, and Mike swallowed hard. His erect dick bobbed between his legs, betraying how he was really feeling about this.

„You‘re gonna lean your head back.“ Lucas ordered. „Yeah, like that. Open your mouth. And don‘t close your eyes, understood?“

„Yes, Sir.“ There was no place Mike could go to avoid what was coming. His ‚paws‘ didn‘t allow him to open the bolt snaps that were connecting his collar with the leash. He could only do as he was told and wait for the inevitable. His friends took their positions around him, rock hard dicks all pointing at his face.

Lucas showed a mean grin; There was no doubt that he was behind this, albeit backed by Will and Dustin. Mike breathed heavily, without breaking position. _God, what had he done? He was the absolute lowest._ _Everything that had already happened tonight, everything that was still about to happen, Mike deserved it._

Will, Dustin and Lucas all were stroking themselves - since they had been hard for most of the duration of the movie, it was only a matter of time before it happened. „Hng, shit, shit, _shit!“_ Long ropes of pearly-white cum shot from Dustin‘s dick right on Mike‘s face. A sizable amount landed in his wide-open mouth, hot and salty, while they rest was sprayed all over his cheeks, nose, chin and chest.

„Don‘t you dare swallow! Oh, fuck!“ Lucas pressed through gritted teeth, shortly before he came as well. His load was even larger, and Mike had to do everything in his power not to gag. The taste was just amplified by the smell of it running down his face.

Will was the last of them to cum, and while his load was probably the smallest, it was no less disgusting and humiliating for Mike to be forced to kneel there and let his friend spray it wherever he pleased. He kept his mouth open, just as ordered, though.

„Look at yourself.“ Lucas sighed, falling back onto the couch. „Once a leader, now just a cum dump. Do you guys smell that?“

„Ew, yeah.“ Dustin chuckled. „You stink, Michael. Keep that cum in your mouth. Keep it there and think about your shitty behavior.“

Will came a little closer, squatting down in front of Mike, who was beginning to tear up from the sheer amount of cum swishing around in his open mouth. „Aw, guys, look at that! He likes it! He‘s _leaking!_ “ And with that, Will reached in between Mike‘s legs to pick up a small amount of precum. „Lick it off.“ he ordered. „Then you‘re allowed to swallow.“

Again Mike did as he was told, licking his own precum from Will‘s fingers. _Finally_ he could swallow. Closing his mouth made the taste worse though, and even after he had gulped it all down, cum was still staining his cheeks and chest, where it had now cooled down into disgusting blobs that Mike felt the overwhelming need to get rid of. However, his ‚paws‘ would only spread the stuff.

„So...“ Dustin clapped his hands. „ _Empire_ it is? Unless you want to get our little dog even filthier.“

Lucas plopped the VHS of _The Empire Strikes Back_ into the VCR. „Nah, not _yet_. But I‘ll get him some more water to get that taste out of his mouth, if he promises not to spill anything again. Do you promise, Mike?“

„Yes, Sir.“ Mike croaked. „I promise.“ He would have said _anything_ to get another water dish right now, and when Lucas set in down on the floor for him, he gulped it all down as fast as a dog could, squishing the last sip around in his mouth to wash away the taste of cum. By the time the opening crawl of the movie was over, Mike was feeling considerably better. This time he even paid attention to the movie, and if it was only to distract himself from the blobs of cum drying on his skin.

„How would you like that for dog food?“ Dustin said when Han Solo gutted Luke‘s Tauntaun. „Delicious, steamy Tauntaun innards? Just so you know, Lucas brought an actual can of dog food, but we decided that feeding the stuff to you would be _way_ too cruel.“

_Dog food_... Mike shuddered, hoping desperately that they wouldn‘t change their minds about that. But then he asked himself if eating dog food would be any worse than being ejaculated on. Lucas gave Dustin a hard nudge to the shoulder. „Don‘t listen to him. There‘s nothing I brought that you haven‘t already seen, I mean... can humans even digest dog food?“

„Uh... yeah.“ Will said. „I once ate from Chester‘s bowl when I was three or four, and I didn‘t die. Not that I liked it or anything...“

„Doesn‘t really matter, does it?“ Lucas pressed out after his laughter had died down. „No one is gonna be eating dog food in this house tonight. Or ever. I know where to draw the line.“

Even Mike had managed to laugh. He knew, though, that he wouldn‘t have much to laugh about in half an hour. Already his bladder was beginning to urge him. That was a problem he hadn‘t thought about before - using the bathroom. Surely, they had given him so much water not only for his own sake, but also because they had yet another humiliating punishment in store for him.

Knowing that didn‘t change the fact that he had to go. It got unbearable even before Han Solo was frozen in Carbonite, and the only way Mike could help himself was to nudge Will‘s thigh again. „What is it, buddy?“

Mike shifted around on his knees as a response. „Guys, what does he want to tell us? Does he-“ Pointing his ‚paw‘ at the bathroom door, Mike let a little noise of desperation slip. He had waited _way too long_. He really should have gotten it over with ten minutes ago.

„Yeah, I think our pet needs to pee.“ Dustin nodded. „Let‘s hope he doesn‘t soil the carpet. That‘d be unfortunate for him.“

„Well...“ Lucas began stretching his arms calmly, even yawning into his fist. „I‘d tell him to hold it until the end of the movie, but we don‘t want any accidents to happen. Alright, looks like I have no choice.“ He paused the movie and quickly unhooked Mike‘s leash from the sofa.

Peeing in front of his friends wasn‘t the worst thing Mike could imagine - what did worry him was the fact that Lucas didn‘t lead him to the bathroom. Rather, Mike was mercilessly being tugged towards the garage. Because he didn‘t want to make things worse by speaking, he let out a meek „Woof!“

„Aw, that was cute.“ Will commented from the couch. „Don‘t worry, Lucas is just taking you to the front lawn.“

„What the _fuck?“_ Lucas cursed once Mike began furiously yanking against the force of the leash. „Dude, relax. I‘m gonna turn all the lights off, no one is gonna see you. I mean, shit, do you think I‘m gonna risk the neighbors calling the cops for this? Stay quiet and do your business, ‘cause I‘m not gonna open the bathroom door for you.“

„Yeah, piss on the lawn or piss in your water bowl.“ Dustin said.

So, not for the first time tonight, Mike surrendered. His air was being cut off by the collar anyways, so fighting Lucas was absolutely pointless. As promised, by the time the garage door rolled up, all the lights outside were out. Mike still didn‘t like this; The outside air, warm with a slight breeze, felt funny on his bare skin. He didn‘t think he had ever experienced wind playing with his balls or his asshole, which made the feeling foreign and unsettling. The same went for the perfectly cut grass tickling his hands and knees as he crawled on all fours across it.

„Go ahead.“ Lucas demanded, while Mike was still anxiously scanning the street and the neighbors‘ houses. It was late enough for everyone to be asleep, and he couldn‘t make out a single light anywhere. „The quicker you are, the less risk of being caught.“

Mike breathed out a shaky sigh. He lifted one leg as not to get piss on his thigh, but he just couldn‘t do it. He even pushed. Not a single drop would come out. It was an immensely frustrating feeling, being about to burst but unable to go. „I can‘t.“ he whimpered, not even caring for the rules anymore. „Dude, this is just... too much.“

All Mike could think about was someone seeing him. Or worse, pointing a fucking flashlight at him. Naked Mike Wheeler on all fours with a pink collar around his neck and mittens zipped to his hands, his face covered with a flaky cum crust, pissing on his own front lawn like the ruined slut he had turned into.

„Oh, Mikey.“ Lucas said coldly. „I guess you just need a little more time.“

„N-No, Lucas, seriously! You can‘t do this to me!“

„Oh please. You‘re rock hard, Mike. You‘re fucking enjoying this, so I‘m gonna give you a few minutes, okay? I‘ll be right back.“ He fastened Mike‘s leash to one of the trellises in front of the house. Immediately, Mike‘s panic levels shot through the roof. There was nowhere he could go. Nowhere he could hide. And now Lucas was heading back inside, closing the garage door behind him.

Silence. Raging thoughts. Mike couldn‘t even deny that this whole ordeal was somehow turning him on. Lucas had told the truth, Mike _was_ hard. He _was_ leaking precum like never before. Was he such an exhibitionist that he was enjoying this in a fucked-up way? Whatever it was, his erection was making it almost impossible for Mike to piss.

_Forget about where you are_ , he told himself. _Forget, forget, forget, forget..._ He repeated this mantra in his head; Anything to finally be able to relieve himself. It still took a lot of time and effort. But when it finally happened, when Mike watered his mom‘s flowers, it was the most heavenly feeling of all. He didn‘t think he had ever taken such a long piss, and when he was done he felt positively empty.

  
The garage door opened as soon as Mike was done, because obviously Lucas had been listening. „Very well done.“ he praised quietly. „You‘re such a good boy. You okay?“

Mike nodded, shrugging. _Was he okay?_ Probably as okay as he could be. Or perhaps he was feeling fantastic. Perhaps an unprecedented thrill was coursing through his veins in the form of adrenaline. Everything felt so heady, even fuzzy.

„Respect, man.“ Dustin noted when Mike felt the carpet under his knees again. „I don‘t think I could‘ve pulled through. As your reward you can suck our dicks when the movie is over.“

And Mike just thought _Okay, I can do that._ Although he didn‘t know at that point whether or not Dustin was being serious. He would just have to wait and see for himself. For now he could sit on his sore ass and enjoy the final minutes of _Empire;_ Leia‘s and Chewbacca‘s escape from Bespin, Luke‘s lightsaber duel with Darth Vader, all this held tons of nostalgia for him. Dammit, when did life become so complicated?

„ _No... I am your father...“_ Dustin spoke over Darth Vader‘s low growl.

Mike, by now, was somewhat lost in the feeling of Will‘s hands kneading his scalp for him, so he only chuckled softly with his eyes closed. But eventually, Luke was equipped with his robotic hand, and then the credits started rolling, and this had Mike wondering if Lucas had been joking.

As it turned out, he had been serious. „I bet we could make you a professional cocksucker.“ he teased as he pulled his dick free again. „Okay, Mike, here‘s the deal; You‘re gonna suck me off, but I want to cum on your face again, got it? We‘ve got enough time later to give you something to swallow. For now I want you dirty. Oh, and you‘re gonna take all of it in. No excuses.“

Mike was totally up for it, that‘s how far those three had gotten him tonight. A few hours ago he wouldn‘t have guessed that he would end up with a dick in his throat, but here they were. Perhaps having Lucas go first was a blessing, because he was by far the biggest, so this was a _ripping-the-band-aid-off_ sort of situation.

„Take your time.“ Lucas said, and Mike intended to. But even taking in just the head, sinking down just an inch, made him admire El even more for her blowjob skills; It took an immense amount of discipline to keep going. Getting all seven inches of Lucas into his throat would prove difficult. When Mike had just gotten to four inches, he was faced with a resistance in his throat. He gagged, ignoring the groan that fell from Lucas.

_Relax your throat_ , he told himself, but that was easier said than done. He was almost about to pull off due to lack of oxygen, only remembering in the last second that he could breathe through his nose just fine. When he took a deep breath, it all just clicked into place, and Mike finally got the final inches of Lucas‘ massive cock in.

„Oh fuck... stay that way. Don‘t move, Mike. Guys...“ Lucas reached down, massaging Mike‘s throat where it bulged. „Look at that, holy shit. Looks like he was born a cocksucking dog.“

Mike heard a bit of laughter, but also his own whimpers. He couldn‘t hold it any longer, he had to move right now. In the beginning Mike didn‘t dare to pull of too far, for fear of not getting it back in again and having to start over. Quickly, though, he became more daring with his sucking.

„F-Fuck... here it comes...“ Lucas warned, just when Mike was really getting the hang of it. As ordered, Mike pulled off, allowing Lucas to pump his own cock. How could his second cum of the night be even bigger than the first one? Again, it sprayed Mike‘s face and open mouth. „Fuck, that was good! Now keep that in your mouth.“

Mike nodded obediently, ready to move over to Dustin. He felt a hand clap against the back of his head. „Stop that!“ Will ordered harshly. Mike hadn‘t even realized what his own hands - ‚paws‘ - were doing; rubbing slowly at his own leaking dick. „We decide when you get to cum. _If_ you get to cum.“

So Mike had to will his hand away from there, no matter how much he actually needed it. Dustin‘s cock did little to distract him when he started sucking. It was already slightly easier, because of Mike‘s relaxed throat, but also because Dustin was about an inch shorter than Lucas. Mike swallowed around him, drawing noises of contentment. „How are you... shit... so good at this?“ Dustin mused. „You should... suck cock... for a living!“

Right now, Mike could imagine even that. He didn‘t care if he swallowed his own spit, Lucas‘ cum or Dustin‘s precum; He was feeling all hazy and far removed from himself, and his only real concern was keeping his useless ‚paw‘ away from his own throbbing dick.

„Pull off! Pull off!“ Dustin said, and as soon as Mike did, as soon as Dustin gave himself those final pumps, more hot cum was shot into Mike‘s face. He would probably end this night with a half-inch thick cum mask.

„Go on.“ Lucas said „You can rest later. Will wants your dirty little mouth too.“

„True.“ Will chuckled „But it‘s okay if he catches his breath for a minute. We don‘t want our dog to faint.“

But Mike shook his head vehemently, causing a shout of „Ew! Keep that cum on your face where it belongs! But if you think you‘re ready, go ahead.“

It took only a few thrusts of his head for Mike to realize that Will was by far his favorite. Roughly the same size as Dustin, but somehow smoother, with a nicer texture to him. The noises Will made were also nicer. Mike would have almost called them cute. And then there were Will‘s fingers, raking affectionately through Mike‘s hair, along with some gentle words of praise. „So good... fuck, Mike... you‘re so good at this...“

This all made Mike proud to be such a good dog for his friends, to be so proficient at sucking dick. He was a fucked-out mess and he knew it, but that didn‘t bother him in the slightest. This time, even Will came up with a large amount of cum, and with the way Mike leaned his head back to receive it, he got a glob of it in his left nostril. When he blew it out, it dripped down like snot.

Mike was taken aback by his friends staring; It looked like they almost couldn‘t believe what they had made him do. But to Mike, it seemed more like he had made himself do all this. It was his own stupid fault that he was now in this position, so who was he to complain? „So... _Return of the Jedi?_ “ Mike croaked, surprised by his own raspy voice.

„Uh...“ Will mumbled. No one even laid a hand on Mike for speaking. „Yeah, sure. Sure. Let me just-“

„You know, Mike...“ Lucas mused while Will was busy switching the tapes. „My dick is getting a little cold here. I think you should help me out.“

Somehow, everything was a little quieter after that. Mike heard the familiar _Star Wars_ theme playing, but of course this was all happening behind his back, because Lucas‘ limp dick was now nestled comfortably in Mike‘s mouth, as deep as it would go. That‘s where it stayed for a good half hour. After that, though, Lucas tapped Mike‘s shoulder. „Dustin‘s turn.“ he said.

The next half hour, Mike did the same for Dustin, warming his cock like he was made for it. Dustin had less self-control than Lucas, so for most of that half hour he was erect and poking into the back of Mike‘s throat. Mike‘s eyes were tearing up this whole time, and he almost didn‘t want to imagine how messed up he must have looked with his eyes all puffy and red.

Finally, when the movie was reaching its climax, it was Will‘s turn. Mike was determined to pull through, although respectively, he was reaching his threshold. His throat was sore, his nose clogged, his eyes were burning, and his knees hurt him even more than his beaten ass. Not to mention his leaking but neglected dick that desperately wanted some friction. At least Will remained as gentle as ever, even scratching Mike behind his ears - that was just Will‘s good-natured way.

Mike detached himself from Will‘s dick, which made a wet _smack_ as it fell limp against his belly. „Okay.“ Will yawned „I think we‘re almost done for the night. I mean, I wouldn‘t say no to another blowjob. Like, a proper one. This time I want you to swallow.“

„Me too.“ Dustin agreed, and Lucas nodded as well. „Who knows, Mike. If you suck us all off again, we might even let _you_ get off. And you _want_ to get off, don‘t you?“

„Yes, Sir.“ Mike whimpered softly. „Please, I want to cum so bad.“ That prospect activated his last reserves, and he went on to furiously blow Will. He could not have cared less for his gag reflex, or for all the cum he had to swallow when Will blew his load past Mike‘s tongue.

„Wow, so fucking eager.“ Dustin laughed, because Mike didn‘t allow himself a second of rest, immediately crawling over and beginning to suck him. „Maybe we... fuck... should do this more often. You‘re such a talented cocksucker, would be a shame to let that talent go to waste.“

„Or we could let all the guys from your track team run a train over you and charge ten bucks each.“ Lucas suggested. He was busy getting himself hard again. „Don‘t even try to tell me you wouldn‘t enjoy it.“

Mike whimpered, gagging when Dustin came deep into his throat without any warning. He was now feeling as though he had some sort of clog in there, which was most likely the case. Of course he knew that Lucas was joking, but his dick betrayed him by twitching. God, he needed _friction_.

Now that only Lucas was left, Mike put in as much effort as he could. Lucas sighed comfortable at his cock intruding Mike‘s mouth. „Too bad we already promised not to tell the girls. Max would be so turned on by this.“

Mike didn‘t give a fuck anymore about anyone finding out. For all he knew, El would enjoy this sight as well. She had a dominant, kinky side to her that Mike was now sure he wanted to explore some more if she was up for it. He swirled his tongue around the head of Lucas‘ dick, and that was the moment when his friend was absolutely done for, thrusting his lower half up further into Mike‘s mouth to dump his load as deep as he could. „Fuck! Fuck, Mike!“

Mike fell back on the floor where he lay on his back, propped up on his elbows. That sense of disbelief from earlier is still palpable; It‘s so very obvious that no one in the room thought they would take it this far, and yet here they were. Will cleared his throat, pointing at Mike‘s still throbbing dick. „Guys, he‘s earned it. But...“

Mike did not like the sound of that.

„...but you‘re a good little dog, aren‘t you, Mike?“

„Y-Yes... Sir...“ Mike sniffed. „Please just let me-“

„Do you know how dogs get off? I mean, when they don‘t have a bitch to fuck?“ Hearing Will talk so dirty was foreign to Mike. „They hump something.“

Mike let his head fall back. _Of course_ there had to be one final catch. But it didn‘t matter. He was so far gone he would have fucked a beehive to be able to cum. „W-What do you want me to hump, Sir.“

Again, Will surprised Mike with an evil grin. „How about you hump each and every one of us until you‘re right at the edge. And when you‘re done we‘ll let you cum on the armrest of the couch. How does that sound?“

„I‘ll...“ Mike swallowed thickly. „I‘ll do it, Sir.“

„Oh, but one more thing.“ Lucas added. „While you‘re humping us you‘re gonna apologize for being such an ass. And say something nice about each of us, yeah? You‘re allowed to speak.“

Mike was now tasked with finding a somewhat bearable position to rub his cock against Lucas. He tried his friend‘s shin first, from a kneeling position, but the strain was just too much. „Oh, get up here, you idiot.“ Lucas grumbled. „I think it‘s gonna work better on my thigh. But I want to hear a nice apology, got it?“

„Hmm...“ Mike nodded. And when Dustin and Will got out of the way, he found that he could grind against Lucas‘ thigh quite well. _Finally_ his dick was getting at least a little bit of attention.

„I‘m waiting.“ Lucas crooned.

Mike bit his teeth, panting, because this was quickly getting quite exhausting. He couldn‘t look Lucas in the eyes. „Lucas, I... I don‘t even know where to start. You were... right. I was such a stupid ass... and you‘re the best... example of how to do it right. I was just too fucking... stupid to find a good balance between you guys and... my girlfriend. And... you‘re strong, dude. You‘re a better leader than I could ever be. Aw, fuck!“ This was harder than he had thought. He might have been horny as fuck, throbbing and leaking like a broken faucet, and yet the friction he got just from humping was hardly enough. It took a good while for him to feel the first waves of his approaching orgasm.

Mike was getting closer and closer, but Lucas grabbed his hips and held him in place. Mike fell forwards and let out a wet sob into Lucas‘ shoulder. „No cumming until you‘ve apologized to Dustin and Will. You‘re a good boy. I forgive you. Take a minute to calm down.“ Mike nodded weakly. He would have much rather went on to hump Dustin right away as not to lose his edge. Waiting meant he'd have to start over.

When he felt that he had backed away from the verge of climax, he allowed Lucas to make some space for Dustin. Mike started grinding with a way slower pace this time, as not to cum on accident. He was just too close, still. „Dustin...“ he said hoarsely, once he had found a rhythm. „You‘re easily the... smartest out of... all of us. I can‘t count the... times we would‘ve been lost... without you. Not just in D&D, but also out there. Man, you deserve... so much better. And I was... such a piece of shit. Hng-“

Mike stopped himself this time, right when he was about to cum. Looking down he found Dustin‘s thigh slick with his precum, and next to it his own cock, angry and red, ready to burst. Dustin gave him a strong bear-hug. „It‘s okay, Mike. We all make mistakes.“

That left Will for last. Mike waited a while before he continued, because he already knew that there was a lot he had to tell Will. When he felt he could finally go on without cumming instantly, he wearily swung his leg over Will‘s lap and started again. He noticed with shame how weak and broken his voice had become. „Will, you‘re... the best friend I could ever wish for. Just to think that I came... this close to ruining over ten years is... too much for me. You were the first one to point out that... I was neglecting you. And that was fucking... two years ago. I‘m so sorry I didn‘t listen. If there‘s anything I can... do to make up for all of that... just tell me.“

Mike couldn‘t hold it any longer. He had to stop, or he would have cum all over Will. „I think you‘ve more than made up tonight, Mike.“ his friend said softly. „We‘re cool, I promise. I love you, okay?“

„Uh-huh...“

„Really?“

„Yes.“ Mike said. „Okay.“

„That‘s good.“ Will let Mike go, showing him a smirk. „Now hump the couch and cum, will you? And how about we run you a bath after? You‘re reeking, man.“

Hardly listening, Mike all but jumped at the armrest of the couch. If he had any dignity left, it would have been lost once he furiously started grinding his throbbing dick against the cushion. Never in his life had he made such disgusting, humiliating noises before. Grunting, crying, choking on his own spit and the clog of cum he still had in his throat, his body acted on its own. He just could not stop the spasms of his hips as they rolled back and forth. And when Mike came, his vision blurred and he sobbed out his relief pathetically. His cum painted the armrest white, and Mike fell to the floor, curling up.

„Oh god, guys...“ he could hear Will‘s voice from very far away. „Could you get me some scissors?“

„Yeah, I‘m on it.“

While Lucas was looking for scissors, Will freed Mike of his collar. Oddly, being rid of it made Mike feel even more naked. „M‘sorry!“ he sobbed without really knowing what he was doing. „M‘sorry!“

„Yeah, I know. I know, Mike. It‘s okay.“ Will was handed the scissors from Lucas, and with those he could remove the zip ties that were holding the mittens on. „Come on, let‘s get you into the tub, yeah?“

„We‘re gonna clean up this place.“ Dustin said, and Mike supposed that was necessary. He wasn‘t sure if his mom would notice cum stains, but it was best not to take the risk.

He allowed himself to be led up the stairs by Will. Mike had some trouble walking, as suddenly _everything_ was hurting ten times as much as before. His ass, his dick, his knees, even his cheek. He was incredibly tired too. Two in the morning wasn‘t his usual time to take a bath, but then again, nothing about this night had been normal.

Will tested the water temperature with his hand first, and when he deemed it okay, he told Mike to „Get in. I‘ll help you.“ But for a moment, Mike was shocked by his own face in the mirror. Pizza sauce around his mouth and chest, flaking cum all over his face, he was easily the biggest mess he had ever seen. „You took your punishment so well.“ Will praised. „Listen, it‘s all forgiven, you hear me? Get in the tub. We‘re gonna get you nice and clean and then we can sleep.“

„Y-Yeah.“ Mike said. „Yeah, okay.“

The water felt like heaven, rising ever so slightly second after second around his sore body. The shampoo Will used smelled good, although distinctly female. Mike had his eyes closed, so he didn‘t know which one it actually was. He didn‘t care anyways, because Will‘s finger massaging it into his hair felt just too good.

„I meant it when I said I‘m sorry, you know. I should have never let it go this far. I should‘ve listened to you two years ago.“

„Mike...“ Will chided, flicking his nose. „I think we can stop talking about it now. Unless you think it‘s going to happen again?“

„No! God, no! I swear I‘ll make time for you guys. We should definitely spend more time together again. Just like old times.“

„That‘s what I wanted to hear.“ Will kissed Mike on the cheek.

„Ew...“ Mike giggled.

„Ew? You literally sucked my dick, and you‘re saying _Ew_ when I kiss you? Okay, time to wash the shampoo out.“

„Fair enough.“ Mike scooted forwards a few inches, leaned his head back, and allowed Will to wash his hair in the water. Next, Will took a soft sponge to his face, making sure to wipe every last bit of cum off. After that, he left to get Mike something to wear.

Bathed and in fresh clothes, Mike felt like a new person, and he walked back into the basement with a sort of serenity that made him lightheaded - but also ready to fall asleep on the spot. He was happy to find that Lucas and Dustin had already prepared the sleeping bags. Lucas yawned heartily, already splayed on his, while Dustin was just coming out of the bathroom. „Hey, dude. We figured we could go swimming tomorrow? You know, invite the girls and have some fun at the pool.“

„Yeah... uh... sounds good.“ Mike shrugged, secretly happy that he didn‘t have to bring up Max and El by himself. He decided to sleep on top of his sleeping bag, as it was too warm to crawl inside, and his friends all did the same.

Someone switched the lights off. „Really feels like old times...“ Mike said into the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I got to this point...  
> Leave a comment if you have the time? Even if you just want to take a shit on this filth ;)


End file.
